PewdsxCry: The Unexpected Journey
by lilbear99
Summary: Pewds and Cry will meet and take an unexpected life journey together. They'll go through school together, suffer together, and love together. Their bond together will become unbreakable.
1. Chapter 1

Cry had been pacing around the school for what felt like an eternity until he finally saw Pewds. It took every ounce of strength that he had to keep from just running over to Pewds and tackling him with a hug. He had been avoiding Pewds lately but he decided it was time for the truth to come out. He took a deep breath and ran his hands over his jeans as he walked over to Pewds. He cleared his throat some, "Hey, Pewds..? I need to talk to you."

Pewds was shocked that Cry was actually speaking to him because for the past couple of weeks Cry had been ignoring him and he had no idea as to why. He nodded slightly as he spoke, "Sure, what's up?" He tried to force a smile but it didn't work.

Cry motioned for Pewds to follow him as he turned on his heel and walked away from where Pewds had been standing. He looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw that Pewds was actually following. He walked to the abandoned part of the school that nobody went to because only Pewds and him knew about it. He closed the door behind Pewds as he walked in.

Pewds turned and faced Cry a little surprised that they were in the abandoned part of the school and that Cry had shut the door. They always left it open when they came back here. He looked at Cry, "Uhm..? What's up..?"

Cry took his backpack off and set it down on the ground as he ran his hands over his jeans again. He was nervous and knew that Pewds could tell. He had to clear his throat again before he could speak, "I owe you an explanation as to why I've been avoiding you these past few weeks. I know that you think I've been mad at you but I haven't. I've been trying to figure out a way to explain this to you.."

Pewds set his bag down as well, "Explain what to me, Cry? Whatever it is you can just tell me. We've been friends for years. You should know by now that you can trust me with anything."

Cry looked down at the ground, "I'm uh.. I'm gay.."

"That's okay. You know I don't discriminate against the gay community, Cry." He leaned back against the door.

Cry clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles were white, "You don't get it. I'm gay, Pewds and.. I have feelings for you which is why I've been avoiding you. And I guess since I told you that, I have nothing left to lose with this." He cupped Pewds's face in his hands as he pressed his lips against Pewds's, having to suppress a shiver of pleasure from the feeling of his lips on Pewds's.

Pewds almost pushed Cry off but stopped himself and instead wrapped his arms around Cry and pulled him closer, holding the kiss.

Cry gently pulled Pewds's hair as he deepened the kiss. He continued to hold the kiss as he reached behind Pewds and locked the door.

Pewds pulled Cry closer as he began to make out with him.

That moment at school changed both of their lives, drastically.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed and Pewds hadn't seen Cry because they're school was on a short vacation. He had come to realize that he actually did have feelings for Cry that he hadn't previously thought about. He smiled as he thought about Cry and about that day at the school. He was lying in bed trying to sleep, but the thoughts of Cry made it impossible for him to sleep. He jumped a little as he heard his phone ring, the sound bringing him back to reality. He reached over and picked his phone up not even looking to see who it was he just answered it, "Hello?" His voice was kind of sleepy sounding.

Cry smiled at the sound of Pewds's voice, "Damn is that the way you greet all your callers, with a sexy voice like that?" He couldn't help but to chuckle softly.

Pewds smiled as he rolled over onto his back and scratched his naked chest. He worked out some so he had a bit of muscles but nothing major, "Nope, I saved this voice specifically for you. What's up? I haven't heard from you since the other day at school."

Cry blushed lightly, "Yeah, sorry, I got busy around the house. It may be our senior year and I may be 17 but I still have to do chores for my Mom." His Dad had died when he was 6 so he had been taking care of his Mom since he was old enough to do things around the house.

"Yeah I got busy too so it's cool." Pewds stood from his bed and went over to his desk where he kept all his drawing things. He flipped open the sketch book that was sitting there and revealed a sketching of him and Cry he had been working on.

"Well I called because I'm not at home right now. After 11 years or so my Mom finally decided to start dating again and I hate the guy so I snuck out. I'm sitting at the park and there's a bunch of creeps here. They keep staring at me." Cry scoffed a little as he talked.

Pewds shut the sketchbook and quickly pulled some clothes on, "Stay there. I'll meet up with you." He hung up and shoved his phone in his back pocket as he climbed out his window and headed towards the park. His parents were having a party anyway so it's not like they would notice he was gone. He could see Cry sitting on a bench and he smiled as he went over there.

Cry hadn't had the chance to explain everything to Pewds but he could hear footsteps behind him and he knew it was Pewds. He had his hood pulled up in an attempt to hide his face and it was working pretty well since it was dark out and the moon wasn't full. The park was dimly lit with the nearby street lights.

Pewds got over to Cry and sat in front of him on the bench, "What's with the hood?" He reached his hand up and gently tugged on Cry's hood.

Cry turned away before Pewds had the chance to see his face, "You hung up the phone before I had a chance to explain.."

Pewds frowned and let his hand drop, "Explain what?" He heard his voice crack, worried about what Cry was going to say.

"I don't like my Mom's boyfriend because he's an abusive jerk, but not to her, to me." Cry turned and faced Pewds as he pulled his hood down the rest of the way revealing his black eye which was still swollen, "This happened a couple of days ago but the swelling still hasn't gone down. It's starting to lighten up a bit though."

Pewds felt the sting of hot tears in his eyes, "Why didn't you call and tell someone? Why didn't you call and tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you with something as stupid as this." Cry looked down at the bench not wanting to make eye contact with Pewds.

"This," Pewds gently stroked Cry's cheek under his black eye, "Isn't something stupid. You're hurt and being abused Cry.." He couldn't hold back the tears much longer as one slid down his cheek, "I've had feelings for you for a while but I ignored them. After the other day at school they resurfaced stronger than I thought possible." His body began to shake as he sobbed softly, "Cry I care about you a lot and don't want you hurt!" He was embarrassed as he began to cry so he turned away, trying to hide his face because he had never cried in front of anyone before.

Cry gently hooked a finger under Pewds's chin and made Pewds look at him, "It's just a black eye Pewds, I'll be alright."

"What if it's not a black eye next time Cry? What if it's a broken arm or worse? What then?" Pewds cried harder as he grabbed Cry's face and kissed him, tears still streaming down his face.

Cry wrapped his arms around Pewds, holding the kiss as he pulled Pewds closer.

Pewds pulled away but stayed in Cry's arms. He liked the feeling of Cry's arms around him, enjoying the warm embrace, "I don't want anything to happen to you Cry."

"I know.. I also called you out here because I missed you and wanted to spend time with you." Cry smiled.

Pewds looked at Cry and smiled as he looked into Cry's bright blue eyes that seemed even brighter now because the street lights were being reflected in his eyes. He ran his fingers through Cry's shaggy, dirty blonde hair as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Cry's.

Cry grabbed the back of Pewds's neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Pewds was enjoying the moment but pulled Cry's hand off the back of his neck and stood, stepping back from him as he reached into his back pocket to pull out his phone.

Cry stood and grabbed Pewds's hand because he knew that Pewds's phone was vibrating, "I'm sure it can wait, Pewds. It probably isn't that important anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

"My parents are throwing a paryt again, something could have happened.. I just.. I have to check I'm sorry." Pewds pulled his phone out, seeing it was his Mom, he answered it and walked a little ways away from Cry.

Cry frowned and sat back down on the bench, not being able to hear what was going on.

"Hi, Mom, what's going on?" Pewds had to wait a moment before getting a response. He almost dropped the phone when he heard a man's voice that he didn't recognize. He fumbled with the phone for a second and was too shocked to speak as he listened, "You have 10 minutes to find me or I shoot your Mother." He heard the click of a gun being loaded, and then the man hung up. He dropped his phone in the grass as he took off running.

"Pewds!" Cry got up and picked up Pewds's phone as he ran after him. He followed Pewds as far as he could but eventually Pewds turned a corner and he couldn't find him. His heart was pounding against his chest as he looked around frantically for Pewds.

As Pewds ran he began to think more clearly and he did recognize the man's voice so he knew exactly where to go. He turned a corner too quickly and stumbled as he almost fell but kept running. He burst through the door of the old warehouse and saw the man who had the gun pressed to his Mom's head, "Mom!" He knew he couldn't just run over there but he did anyway, stopping as the man pointed the gun at him.

Cry felt tears sting at his eyes as he clenched Cole's phone in his hand, not knowing what to do.

Pewds stood there frozen as he stared at the gun, then everything went black as he got bashed in the head with the butt of the gun. When he finally came to, he had no idea what time it was or what had happened. He sat up stiffly, feeling that he was laying in something wet and sticky. His head throbbed as he opened his eyes to see he was lying in a pool of blood, but it wasn't his. He turned his head slowly to see his Mom lying on the floor, still bleeding from the gunshot wound to her head. She was dead. He felt like he was moving in slow motion as he stood, drenched with blood and weak. He stumbled out of the building and wandered the streets for what felt like an eternity until he felt a pair of hands grab him.

"Pewds, what happened?!" He had ahold of Pewds's arms and could smell all the blood, "A-are you hurt?!"

"He shot her.. She's dead.. Just gone.. My Mom is dead, Cry.." He looked at Cry, his vision blurred from the injury and from tears. He shook with each sob and felt his knees begin to give out.

Cry caught Pewds before he fell and picked him up bridal style not caring about the blood or anything else. It was an effortless task because Pewds didn't weigh too much and he was used to lifting weights anyway.

Pewds shook with each sob, wrapping his arms loosely around Cry's neck and crying into Pewds's shoulder. He felt as though his throat were closing up so it was hard for him to speak, "Please.. Come home with me.. I don't want to be alone.." He began to cry harder as he clung to Cry, not wanting to be let go.

"Okay." He carried Pewds home and went through the backdoor with him, realizing that nobody had any idea of what had just happened. He carried Pewds back to his room. He gently laid Pewds on the bed. He made Pewds let go of him as he went over to the dresser and tossed a pair of clean clothes at Pewds. He had clothes stashed in Pewds's room because he used to come over all the time so he went over and got a pair of his own clean clothes and changed before going back over to the bed and lying down next to Pewds.

Pewds laid there until they both fell asleep.

Cry stayed with Pewds for the next couple of days to help him cope with the loss of his Mom. The police had come by the house and Cry had to help Pewds explain what had happened. They found her body and scheduled a funeral for her. The police had informed them all that the man who had shot Pewds's Mom was one of FBI's most wanted and that they had been chasing him for years. That didn't help Pewds any. Cry knew that Pewds's Dad didn't suspect anything so he stayed with Pewds as long as he could until he finally had to go home because school was going to start again on Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

Pewds knew he had to get up and go to school but it was hard. He didn't want to be late though so he quickly got ready and left for school. He kept his head down as he walked, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

Cry was already at the school and getting into his locker when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked back to see Pewds with his head lying on his shoulder and he smiled, "Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling this morning?" He grabbed the last of his things then closed his locker.

"Better now that I'm with you." Pewds kept his head on Cry's shoulder for a little longer before letting go of him and getting into his own locker to get his things. He had his hood up over his sort of shaggy brown hair which fell in his jade green eyes all the time. He got what he needed then shut his locker. He wasn't looking forward to today because he and Cry didn't share any classes with each other, "I'll see you after school.." He gave Cry a quick hug before heading to class.

It was the middle of 3rd period and Cry was in English at the moment. He was mostly focused on what the teacher was saying but then started day dreaming. He was thrown back into reality when he heard the classroom phone ring and the teacher told him to take all his things and hurry to the office. He was confused but did as he was told. When he got into the office the principal was standing there waiting for him. She spoke in a rushed voice, "I only called you up here because I know you and Pewds are best friends. He was being bullied during 2nd period so when it ended he left class like normal. The only thing is, he never showed up to class and we found blood in the boy's bathroom." Cry didn't even wait for her to say anything more before he flew out of the office, leaving everything but his phone there. He went to the boy's bathroom and saw the blood. He felt tears beginning to stream down his face as he looked down and saw a slight trail of blood. He followed it as far as he could until he had to search on his own for Pewds.

Pewds had been wandering the streets for a while until he finally found the warehouse where his Mom had been murdered. He had been beat up at school and he knew the injuries were bad so he wanted to die where his Mom had. He stumbled and went over to the blood stain on the concrete floor from his Mom. He felt his knees give out as he fell to the floor. He winced from the impact but just laid there as blood trickled out of his mouth.

Cry ran to the warehouse where Pewds's Mom had been murdered and nearly screamed when he saw Pewds laying there, almost lifeless. He quickly pulled his phone out and called 911. Before he knew it an ambulance was there and it rushed Pewds to the hospital.

Pewds had been in a minor coma for about a week. His head injury from the night his Mom had been murdered never fully healed and when he got beat up and hit his head on the concrete it got worse. He hadn't been able to hear anything or feel anything. It was just darkness until he heard the faint beeping of his heart monitor. It gradually got louder until his hearing was back and he could hear someone sobbing softly next to him. His eyes moved under his eyelids before his eyes finally opened slowly. He blinked repeatedly to clear his vision and moved his eyes over to see that it was Cry at his bedside, "Cry..?" He cleared his throat some and shifted his head.

Cry quickly lifted his head up, his cheeks wet with tears and his eyes red from crying, "Pewds!" He began to cry again, "I thought you'd never wake up.."

"Cry, come here.." Pewds gently pulled on Cry's arm, wanting him to get on the bed with him.

Cry carefully got up on the bed next to Pewds and wrapped his arms around him, cuddling him.

Pewds laid his head on Cry's shoulder, "I missed you, Cry."

"I missed you too.." Cry gently kissed the top of Pewds's head as he continued to hold him close, "Pewds…? I.. I love you.." He got butterflies as he said it.

Pewds smiled lightly, "I love you too, Cry."


	5. Chapter 5

Pewds spent a couple more days in the hospital until they released him to go home. He quickly caught up on all his homework and got it turned in. Since school would be over soon they weren't forcing Pewds or Cry to go back because Cry had been staying with Pewds to make sure nothing else happened. It was night and Cry was on the floor asleep. Pewds was sleeping in only his boxers and it was freezing but he didn't want to put any clothes on because then he'd be too hot. Pewds grabbed an extra pillow and tossed it at Cry to wake him up, "Cry, I'm cold.."

Cry rubbed his eyes as he sat up, "Okay, hang on." He stood and grabbed the pillow as he went over to the door and locked it. He too was only in his boxers as he crawled into the bed with Pewds and lay right next to him.

"That's a little better.." Pewds pulled the blanket up over their heads but they could still see each other.

Cry smiled and cuddled Pewds.

Pewds smiled as he cuddled closer to Cry.

Cry cuddled Pewds until they both fell asleep. He woke up a lot earlier than Pewds did but he knew he had to leave. He stood and got dressed then grabbed all of his stuff. He unlocked Pewds's phone and opened the note pad app on it, leaving a note for him. He lightly kissed Pewds's forehead before unlocking the door and leaving.

It was about noon when Pewds finally woke up and realized Cry was gone. He immediately sat up and grabbed his phone. He unlocked it and saw that Cry had left him a note. He spoke softly to himself as he read it out loud, "By the time you read this I'll already be gone. I had to get back home. I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly.. Last night was amazing Pewds. I'll call you later when I get the chance. I love you." There was a heart at the end of it. He smiled lightly as he saved the note to his phone before setting it back down. It was Saturday so he didn't have to worry about school work. He got dressed and sat on his bed as he played video games.

It was evening time and Cry still hadn't had a chance to call Pewds. The last time he saw Pewds was early that morning when he had to leave to come home. His mom was gone for the weekend so he had to clean up after her drunken boyfriend, Rick. He had been picking up after Rick all day but he finally got the house clean and was lounging around in his room. He was about to grab the phone and call Pewds when Rick barged in and slammed the door shut behind him. Cry raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Rick from the bed, "What did you run out of vodka? Or maybe you need more beer? Fine, I'll go to the store." He stood to go grab his wallet but Rick shoved him back down on the bed and started punching him. He tried to block his face but Rick hit him over the head with something causing him to black out.

It was the almost midnight and Pewds still hadn't heard from Cry. He was in another room with his Dad watching TV. They had been watching the Saw movies for the past few hours, but he was tired so he went into his room. He shut the door behind him and reached for the light switch because it was too dark for him to see.

"Leave it off, Pewds.." Cry's voice was raspy and it hurt to talk.

Pewds jumped a little as he peered into the darkness and saw the dark figure standing in the corner of the room. He noticed that the window was open a crack, "Cry..? Are you okay?" He took a step towards Cry.

"Don't.. Don't come any closer.. Please.." Cry tried not to cough but when he did he felt liquid fill his mouth and he tasted blood, "Pewds.. I don't want to go to the hospital.." He felt some of the blood roll down his chin.

Pewds took another step towards Cry, "Why would you go to the hospital? Cry, what's going on?" He could hear the worry and fear in his own voice.

Cry winced with each breath, "Pewds, please help me.." He felt his knees begin to shake.

They were close enough to the bathroom that Pewds was able to reach in and turn the light on right as Cry fell and he caught him. It felt like his heart stopped when he saw Cry.

Cry was bloody and bruised from Rick beating on him. One of his eyes was swollen almost completely shut and he had a fat lip. His shirt was almost completely soaked with blood. His feet were a bit cut up too from leaving barefoot.

"Cry..? What.. What happened to you?!" Pewds began to sob a little as he looked at all the blood.

"You were right.. Rick didn't just give me a black eye this time.." Cry felt like his throat was closing up as he fought back tears.

Pewds sobbed, "So he beat the crap out of you for no reason?!"

Cry winced as tears ran down his cheeks and over all the cuts, "He wanted to prove a point I guess.."

Pewds sniffled as he carefully helped Cry to his feet and then picked him up bridal style, carefully. He took him into the bathroom and helped him get cleaned up then gave him a clean pair of clothes to change into. He left the bathroom and laid on the bed and waited for Cry.

Cry finished getting changed and went out into the bedroom where Pewds was. He laid down in front of Pewds, cuddling up to him.

Pewds cuddled Cry close and stayed awake all night so Cry could sleep and feel safe.


End file.
